


How Crowley Never Seemed To Eat

by JoTambles



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Established Relationship, Gen, Human AU, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, aziraphale is trying is best, but I just prefer angst, ok look I write other things sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoTambles/pseuds/JoTambles
Summary: There weren’t very many times Aziraphale remembered seeing Crowley eat. Probably nothing though, right?





	How Crowley Never Seemed To Eat

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so warning for general eating disorder stuff, there’s a purging mention, there’s some body checking in there, sorry crowley,

Maybe it was just a coincidence, in fact it probably was, but as far as he could remember, he could only remember a few times in which he’d seen Crowley eat.

“He” was, in this situation, Aziraphale, owner of the quiet bookshop on the corner that wasn’t too successful at the “shop” aspect of its title. “Crowley” was, in this situation, Aziraphale’s friend of what felt like ages, but certainly at least 22 years, Anthony J. Crowley. Well, more partner than friend, but same concept otherwise.

Aziraphale had started thinking about Crowley’s seeming lack of food when, for what seemed like the six thousandth time, he acquired no food at a time where it would be reasonable and in fact expected to acquire some. There were occasions he did get some sort of food, it was not guaranteed he wouldn’t, but even in those scenarios he tended to not eat it. However, Aziraphale figured he was probably overreacting and didn’t say anything.

About 2 months later, though, Aziraphale was still noticing these sorts of things and now that he was looking for them, he was getting rather concerned. As far as Aziraphale could tell, the majority of what Crowley consumed was coffee, as well as water. As a sensible person, Aziraphale could tell that such a thing was not good, and decided that he maybe needed to bring it up soon.

While he couldn’t tell you the date or the time, Aziraphale could tell you the exact event that led to the “maybe” of “maybe needing to bring it up soon” was erased. 

That event would be a wonderful dinner, which Crowley was (both surprisingly and luckily) eating along with his partner. Well, not quite. The event wasn’t so much the dinner itself as it was the aftermath. 

You see, after the meal, the lovers left, only to end up in Crowley’s home. Aziraphale took some time (roughly 2 minutes and 14 seconds, give or take a couple of dust specks) to brush his teeth. In this time, Crowley was in the bedroom checking something. He was checking something rather anxiously, in fact. What he was checking, as Aziraphale found upon returning to the room, was his ribs and collarbones, and more specifically, their visibility and if it had maintained or not after the “excess food”.

He could explain, Crowley said, knowing full well Aziraphale saw. There was a good explanation, a reasonable one, he insisted. It certainly wasn’t as concerning as it could look, that was for sure, he tried to say. And Aziraphale tried to listen, for he was still a level of unwilling to acknowledge himself what he was slightly suspicious of. But, Aziraphale still could tell this was the time to bring up how little it seemed Crowley would eat, having pieced together the connection. So, he did. And Crowley listened to him, though he did not add anything that confirmed or denied the fear his lover couldn’t yet admit to himself.

Crowley started to eat more. Aziraphale saw him eat more often, more regularly, if in smaller amounts. While it was noticeably not a proper amount of “enough,” it was still progress and that was something. Crowley had began to eat more, but had began other things as well. One particular thing, actually, which would be excusing himself quickly after meals before returning to his partner.

At a point, Aziraphale asked him what he was doing. Crowley in response simply claimed it was nothing important, even if in his own mind it was incredibly so. After all, Crowley would never be willing to explain what he left to do so often.

Then he wasn’t quite able to hide what was happening any more. Aziraphale, at some point or another, followed Crowley after his excusal. While he did not see any of the occurrence, Aziraphale could certainly tell what had happened, if by sound alone. After all, vomiting can be a rather loud process at times.

In this moment Aziraphale’s buried fear hit him. He had become truly aware of both the fear and its basis. After all, at this point it wasn’t quite unreasonable to come to the conclusion that Crowley had an eating disorder.

As he stepped out the door, Crowley knew that Aziraphale knew. There was just a look on his face that contained every emotion at once. Crowley took his hand, and the two began walking. Eye contact hadn’t been made since Crowley had left the other room.

“I’m sorry, angel.”


End file.
